We are searching for new energetic materials to improve gun propellant formulations. The current goal of gun propellant development is to decrease the vulnerability of the propellant while retaining a high muzzle velocity. Theoretical calculations indicate that compounds containing a large amount of nitrogen produce gases of lower average molecular weight upon burning as compared to compounds with a large amount of carbon. Such low molecular weight gases contribute to higher impetus, since there are more moles of gas per unit weight of propellant. Compounds which are candidates for use as gun propellants will contain only carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, and hydrogen and will contain a high percentage of nitrogen. Also, candidate compounds will be thermally stable and moderately insensitive to impact. It is desirable to develop compounds with a lower sensitivity than RDX to mix with RDX, which is a well-known and widely used propellant ingredient, so that the mixture will have a reduced reaction to shock.